Blizzard
by corset-rebellion-follower
Summary: It's cold, snowy, and miserable, and everything is completely covered in white. Not to mention you can't see two feet in front of you. So when Tigress is stuck with Tai Lung, it's not exactly a picnic for her... or is it? Tigress/Tai Lung.


Blizzard

By corset-rebellion-follower

Disclaimer: I don't own Kung Fu Panda

* * *

A/N: This is my holiday present to all my readers! A Taigress fic! Enjoy!

* * *

Tigress shivered and hugged herself. It was freezing outside, the cold bitter and bone-cracking. She was wet and cold, clumps of snow still sticking to her burnt sienna fur. _Of course, I had to pick the coldest day of the year to come. I must be insane. _

A small fire burned and crackled in front of her, and it helped a bit, but she still wished for something warmer. She stared off into the flames, watching them leap up and lick the top of the stone fireplace. _How many times have I sat in front of this fireplace? Why am I even here? Gods, why do I do this to myself? _

A paw held a cup of tea out to her. Her eyes followed past the paw, which turned into the thick muscle that covered the lower arm, strong bicep, and a well-built shoulder. She took the cup and immediately brought it up to her lips, the warm liquid flowing past them and slightly burning her tongue. It was a welcome change of temperature, though, against the cold.

"Do you want a blanket?" Tai Lung asked.

She nodded. "That would be nice."

He put the teapot on the hearth so she could access it if she needed to, then left. Tigress wanted to slam her head into the sharp stones on the edge of the fireplace, effectively ending her life as quickly as possible. _I tried to stay away. I tried SO hard. And yet I'm here. I'm such a basket case, why can't I just leave and never come back? _Tigress had helped Tai Lung.

She had tried to kill him before, but she helped him only a few days later, even after he nearly stole the Dragon Scroll and tried to kill Po. She had found him in a back alley in the village. He had been bleeding badly, could barely move or talk, but was still trying to get up and fight again. He was an idiot for doing so, but she admired his spirit. So she had knocked him out and kept him in an abandoned building so that he could heal.

They had been extremely suspicious of each other at first, but warmed up to one another over time. After he was fully healed, he left the building to find his place in the world. He left the Valley—it would have been too dangerous for him to stay, and he built a house in the mountains that weren't too far from the Thread of Hope (once it was rebuilt).

Tigress had gone to see the new house and to say goodbye for the last time, but she found herself going back. She knew it was wrong, that she shouldn't be seeing him, but she kept going back.

"Here." Tai Lung sat down next to her and wrapped the warm piece of red wool around her body.

She pulled it tighter around her and whispered, "Thank you." He nodded. It was silent for a few moments, the only noises were the fire burning and the wind whipping around outside.

"I'm surprised you braved the storm to come see me," he said. She didn't respond, just stared off into the fire. He leaned closer to her and whispered in her ear, "I can see the flames' reflection in your eyes."

She slapped a hand to her ear and scooted away from him. "Please don't do that."

"You seemed to like it last time you were here," he purred, coming closer and putting his hands on her hips.

She stood up and walked to the fire. "Don't, Tai. I didn't come here for that."

He walked to her side and gently stroked her cheek. "So why did you come? There has to be a reason if you decided to come through a blizzard and across a rickety rope bridge in high speed winds," he noted.

"I… I don't know why I came. Does it matter?" she asked.

He paused. "I suppose not. But just so you know, I missed you."

A small seductive smile appeared on her face. "You did?" He nodded and drew her closer, closing the gap between them. But before their lips could meet, Tigress pulled away and turned her back to him, walking over to the window. "No, Tai Lung. I can't. This can't go on."

Outside the window, snow swirled and made it nearly impossible to see. _So much for running home. _"Why not?" he asked, coming up behind her and spooning her. She broke away from him.

"Because this is wrong! You and I can't be together, Tai Lung. This is the last time I'm coming here," she insisted.

"What's so wrong about it? I thought I made you happy," he whispered.

She sighed. "You do—did. But I need to move on. This relationship won't go anywhere. We can't be together anymore. I'm sorry."

She felt a sinking feeling in her stomach. She had warmed up to Tai Lung quite considerably—enough not to mind as much when he had pressed her up against the wall of his newly-built house and kissed her. She smiled fondly at the memory. That tryst had led to many more, and to a lot more deep and sensuous actions than just a kiss.

The smile didn't stay long, though. She snuggled tighter into the blanket. "I missed you too," she whispered, torn between wanting him to hear and wanting keep her mouth shut. She heard the floorboards squeak, and felt the heat of his body become more intense as he came to stand in front of her. He took the sides of her face in his paws and tilted it up so that their eyes met.

As she peered deeply into his golden eyes, she felt her heartbeat quicken and her breathing become ragged. "Why do you do this to me?" she whispered.

"Do what?"

"Why do you make me love you, why can't I just move on from you? I'm not supposed to like you, or even tolerate you, but I can't stop… I can't stop thinking about you. I can't stop wanting to see you."

He smiled softly and wrapped his arms around her waist. "I've been thinking about you too. I wish I lived closer—I've wanted to see you. You're all I can ever think about."

She blushed and turned away. "Tai…"

"Shhh…" He put a finger to her lips. "Let me take care of you, Tigress." He brought his lips down to meet hers.

She didn't pull away, despite voices in her head screaming to flee the scene. Instead she kissed him back fervently and massaged his shoulders as she did. A deep growl rumbled in his chest. Quickly the kisses grew deeper, both their tongues rubbing against one another. Tigress moaned as Tai Lung's hands wandered over her body, pleasuring her by caressing and rubbing the tender spots that only he knew. He broke the kiss, but only to begin pressing his mouth to her very sensitive neck.

"T-Tai… this… this isn't right," she breathed. He only pulled her closer and kissed her harder. "Tai… we need to stop…"

He took his lips away. "Tigress, if you can look me in the eye and tell me you want me to stop, then I will." She nodded. _All you have to do is tell him to stop. _She looked straight into Tai Lung's amber eyes. He gazed down at her gently.

"Tai Lung…" She stopped, reaching up to stroke his cheek. "… Don't stop, no matter how much I beg."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for another kiss. She smiled against his lips as he ripped the blanket off of her frame and slid his paws up her shirt, running his fingers through the fur on her back. She broke the kiss, and without having lips he moved back to her neck.

"Take me to the bedroom, Tai."

He picked her up bridal style and did as he was told, slamming the door shut with his foot.

* * *

Tai Lung and Tigress lay in bed together, sweat still lingering on their fur from their lovemaking. Tigress smiled as Tai Lung kissed each of her fingers and up her bare arm. "Tai… stop that," she giggled.

"Don't wanna," he mumbled, proceeding up to her shoulder and her collar bone. She put a finger to his lips and pushed them away.

She rested her head on his chest, snuggling close. "That was amazing."

He wrapped his arms around her. "I want you to come live with me."

She looked up at him. "Excuse me?"

"I want you to move in. I can't live without you. I love you," he pleaded.

She searched his face for a minute. "You're being serious?"He nodded. "Tai, I can't move in here! I would have to tell Master Shifu that you were still alive, and he would kill you!" she yelled, sitting up.

"Relax. Tigress, think about this. You told me that you never stop thinking about me or wanting to see me. We could get married, start a family. We could have a happy life together. Don't let that pipsqueak tell you what to do. I love you, Tigress, and I know you love me. Please." He kissed her softly and hopefully. "Please."

She looked into his eyes. He was her lover, and her friend. He made her feel special, like the Empress of the entire world. "I… I said this was the last time I was coming. And it is. Because I'm never leaving. I love you too, Tai. I love you too."

They hadn't noticed that the blizzard had ended and the skies were clear. Tigress could have left. But she never did.

A/N: Okay, kind of inappropriate since everyone is supposed to be thinking about joy and peace and love. Tai and Tigress should have been praying or something instead of doing... that. Yup, I'm going to hell. Or at least I'm going to get a lump of coal in my stocking. Oh well. Happy Holidays! Holla!


End file.
